A Charming Guy
}} A Charming Guy is the 16th episode of Season 4. Plot Olivia loves the butterflies and Oggy uses the phone to take a photo to Olivia. Whilst he is falling love with her, he melts himself. Oggy has an avail on himself and is walking like a robot and is about to arrive from Olivia. The roaches uses a rake and hits Oggy in the face including in the head.Olivia heard him screaming and Oggy goes back to his house. Olivia loves him and they were laughing. Oggy tries for it and he is reading the romance book on how to make her lessons for love. Firstly, he needed flowers to her. And outside of Oggy's house, Olivia was watering her plants. Oggy whistles that he loved her but Joey want to ruin Oggy. He was inside the flowers, Olivia smells the plants (flowers) and Joey kissed her. Oggy gets an offensive term to Joey and he ruined the flowers and was Olivia crying because Oggy hit the cockroach so much plus ruined the flowers. Joey teases him by laughing at him and Oggy squishes the roach but he fails... . A book tells the man with the guitar and Oggy had a great idea, he had a perfect guitar. Olivia loves her plants and heard the sound of Oggy's guitar notes and chords made.Oggy sings within/with a high-pitched noise and dropped the rain that causes to make some crazy sounds but the sounds were too funny for Olivia and she uses an umbrella and broke her flowers.The cockroaches used a wire to Oggy where it is tied to the speaker. Joey puts in the signal and a lightning hits the post where Oggy got electrocuted and all the houses were off, causing a blackout. He falied again. Soon, Joey laughs at him because the wire was incinerated/on fire and Oggy is sad. Jack tries to help him and goes inside for an idea. Jack wears a hat and acts like a gorilla which he tries. Oggy for a test but Oggy is walking like a survivor and Jack facepalmed. A kiss target, Jack kisses the fake Olivia. Oggy stares/looks suspiciouscly at him. Oggy kissed Jack while the roaches recorded them as a funny comedy. Jack knew for Oggy. A door bell noised and it was Olivia. Oggy panics and struggles himself. Jack used a speaker and put it on Oggy's ears, for him (for help) .Jack was hiding to make sure Olivia never saw Jack. He was hiding in the room and uses headphones to make Oggy listen to one of Jack's rules. Jack acts a gorilla again. However, Oggy was dancing like a survivor again by the last time and opens the door. Jack kisses like the last time but Oggy was kissing Olivia's foot. The roaches smacked Jack in the head, causing to pop out his eyes .They got it and Joey speaks at the headphone speaker continuously. Oggy listens and gets acting crazy. Olivia was holding a CD and Oggy admired her watching a paint movie. The roaches inserted the USB where they recorded the last time, a kiss prank for him to see it but it Oggy feels frustrated. Oggy became small and stared cowardly at Olivia and Olivia giggles, then Olivia kissed Oggy where Oggy grew back to his normal size. The roaches stared at the two of them where Jack saw them and beat them aggressively that Olivia cried once more. Oggy kicks Jack out aside and kisses the roaches, cheering Olivia. To her, Jack starts a slap music and Oggy fly kiss to her. Oggy used his foot and slaps the roaches using his 1st toe. The results came, where the episode ends and is a happy ending for Oggy. Trivia *The title of the episode may be the opposite of "A Jealous Guy" due to the "A - Guy". *Oggy's guitar resembles a Guitar Hero controller. *When Oggy reverts to his normal size, the Super Mushroom sound effect from the Mario series is heard, although shortened. *The song that plays at the end of the episode is Matez le Matou, from the real-life album Oggy et les Cafards: Le Show du Chat. Gallery Singing in (and causing) the rain.jpg Jack kissing dummy.jpg Video References Category:Episodes from season 4 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)